


Put On A Show!

by Space_Taco



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Taco/pseuds/Space_Taco
Summary: Keith Kogane is an Emo rockstar/popstar while Lance Mcclain is a Famous actor and script writer. Both can't show their faces in public, or will be slammed by fangirls and fanboys. When Lance scores a meet and greet and a free ticket to one of Keith's shows, he thinks he scored the jackpot. They’ll find out, that’s not the only jackpot they’ll receive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Put On a Show!
> 
> by SmolIrishPotato

Lance places his phone on his nightstand and rubs his eyes from exhaustion. Today was a busy day, not including the movie premiere that was scheduled at 9:00 pm. 

'why so late?’ he thought to himself. He took his hands off his face and fell backwards on his bed, staring upwards at the ceiling. He sat there, feeling the drowsiness overtake him. Almost as he closed his eyes and started to drift off, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by some yelling, then some calm talking. “Lance, Can we come in?” Said a more girlish voice, followed by, “Stop Jumping Hunk!!”

Lance groaned but smiled a little. He pushed off the ground, rolling and managed to sit up. “Come in, doors unlocked!” He said it energetically, fixing his posture so it didn't look like he was tired.

The door opened, and his two best friends, Hunk Garrett and Katie Holt entered. She prefered to be called Pidge, though. They were his assistants and tech support, but he had known them since he and Hunk were teenagers. Pidge was a little… no, scratch that, a lot younger than them. Either three or four years younger, but didn't stop her.

“Lance, I know you should be sleeping, but-” Hunk pulled out a flyer from behind his back. “Do you know that guy you always listen to? Keith Kogane or whatever? Well He’s-” 

Pidge cut him off, “My brother dates his brother, and he scored us tickets to the show in five days!” She said excitedly. She was clearly bursting with Energy and Enthusiasm.

Lance was clearly surprised, and actually may have been more excited than Pidge, but kept the excitement secret on the outside, or otherwise he was pretty sure the hotel would call the police.

“And- Uh, Lance?” Hunk started again, but Lance was distracted. “LANCE!” Pidge hit him in the side of the head. Lance snapped back to attention and looked hurtfully at the small female. She pointed at Hunk, who now had a 'done’ face. Lance held his hands out for the flyer, which Hunk handed to him.

“Anyway… they are also holding a contest. All you have to do is write a song, and you may win a meet and greet with Keith, and your song would be on his new album, along with a cover version by him. 3 winners,6 songs.” Hunk stated, crossing his arms.

Lance looked at the flyer, not believing this opportunity was in his hands. “Alright, let's get this show on the road!” Lance was fired up, and reached for his guitar and flute, crossing over to his music corner of the room.

//\\\//\\\

Keith sat on the empty stage in the equally empty theater. There was a series of down time between things nowadays, and was usually a boring down time, as someone like him can't just go anywhere without a disguise.

“Keith?” His brother, Takashi Shirogane, he prefers Shiro, actually, comes on stage right. “ We’re changing Theaters.” Shiro said, pointing offstage. 

“Why?” Keith asked, puzzled. Shiro stretched his neck, hearing a little pop. He looked back to Keith,”There's a premiere that they forgot to tell us. They said that they are sorry, and invited us there.”

Keith looked around. “So.. I'm supposed to go somewhere else, get dressed, then come back?” “That was the plan, yes.” Shiro responded, crossing his arms. 

Keith looked at the stage around him, sighed, and cued tech, who were now in the light, sound, and stage room, to activate the theater floor motor. Matt, his lead tech manager and Shiro’s boyfriend, started it, just to please them. As Keith stood up, two plates rotated in a circle motion, moving him and Shiro. 

“ Awe man. This is my absolute favorite part of these stages!” Keith said, clearly wishing he did not have to move. He sighed and shuffled to the back, where in his surprise, was already packed up. He grabbed his keys and helmet off of the counter and went outside. He typed in the new theater address, connected Bluetooth, and put on his helmet. He took a deep breath, then got on his motorcycle, and took off.

When Keith arrived, he gasped. This was probably the biggest concert stage he’s seen. He ran his finger along the wall. A blue and white Toyota Benz pulled up in front of his motorcycle. He turned and watched Shiro and Matt get out of the car, meeting each other in front and grabbing each other’s hands. 

“Well, welcome to home sweet home for 6 days?” Shiro said, ending in what sounded like a question. Matt squeezed his hand,” Yes, 6 days.” Shiro nodded and sorta reluctantly let go of him to escort Keith to the back.

“We have to get you ready. The Premiere is in two hours.” Shiro said, leaving Matt to work on tech then a promise meeting later to get ready. 

“What if I don’t want to go?” Keith said, trying to get out of the grip of his brother, who held him in a line.

“I don’t think you would want to miss it.” Shiro said. “You’ll be a VIP, and your favorite movie actors will be there!”

“What even movie is this?” Keith said, clearly irritated. Shiro sighed, “The Greatest Showman. I saw you watching a trailer for it online, so..” Keith jumped up,” With Lance McClain?!!! Oh hell yeah!” 

Shiro smiled,” I knew you wouldn't miss it!” Shiro pushed him backstage, where crew members were hard at work setting up. He pushed him into his dressing room. “Hm… what should you wear?” He shuffled in the clothes. “No, no.. no… YES!” He pulled out a white button up shirt with a red vest with black trim, then black pants and black vans. He dressed him in the outfit and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

“Don’t you think this is a little.. overdressed…?” Keith said, pulling at the vest.

“Not when your a VIP at a premiere.” Shiro said, messing with his hair, eventually letting it into a low ponytail. He looked at the clock. There was an hour left, and he promised to meet Matt in his room. He sighed,” Keith, buddy, do not change this look. I’m going to go get ready myself, then go back and get you. You will regret if you change.” Shiro said, giving him a serious yet triumphant look, then walking down the hall to meet Matt.

“Yeah.. sure..” Keith stood there. He hated this outfit, but Shiro had a point. He sat on the couch, feeling the bit of fuzz on it. He looked at the flyer that sat next to him. The whole contest thing felt unnatural to him, but both Coran, his manager, and Allura, his Crew captain, felt that it was for a good cause, and a bit of publicity. He rested his face in his hand, stabilizing it on his knee. Before he knew it, Shiro was shaking him awake. His eyes fluttered open.

“Keith! We gotta go!” Shiro said, grabbing his wrist and jogged out. “We’re going in a Limo with Matt’s Sister and her Co-worker.. or was it friend? It was probably both.” He stopped and shook his head. “Ah, Shiro, stop procrastinating!” He told himself, running out the door, opening the door to the limo and practically threw Keith in, Who was just keeping to himself the whole time, not fully awake.

Keith studied the girl in front of him. She was rather lean, with red blonde short hair, flat ironed down. She had a skin tight bright green dress with dark green sleeves and trim.

“I’m Katie, but you can just call me Pidge.” The girl said, shaking his hand.

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” Keith said simply. Pidge seemed to take a moment, then her eyes sparkled. “You’re Keith?! You’re Keith Kogane?!”

Keith winced,” please no pictures or autographs..” 

Pidge shook her head,”No no, I can just swish around on the internet for that.” She said, clasping her hands in her lap. “But my boss listens to you every day! Sometimes he sings your songs!”

As the girl kept going on and on, he studied the chunky boy next to her. He was wearing.. actually it looked a lot like his, but blue pants and a yellow vest with a red tie, pulled off and finished with black boots. He has a orange/yellow thin yard of cloth around his head, giving his hair a nice touch.

“Hunk.” The guy said, nodding. He proceeded to look out the window. He looked kinda sick, actually. Keith took this time to study what his brother and his boyfriend wore. They looked like him, but Shiro had a black vest, and Matt a purple one. He wondered how they managed this, but remembered Pidge was Matt’s brother, and probably told them all what to wear. He wondered how he got a vest. He never wore one before. He looked outside as the Limo pulled up into his last theater. He waited for the others to go out, paired with each other’s groups. Matt with Shiro, Pidge with Hunk. He stepped out after taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m SmolIrishPotato! I hoped you liked the first chapter of POaS! I unfortunately don’t have my editors on board to this, so I hoped my sucky editing sufficed. Normally, the chapters would be longer, but I had more ideas for chapter 2, so chapter 2...
> 
> I promise it’ll be longer.  
> Seeya in the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer than expected! Hope you like it!

“No… no… GOD NO!” Lance furiously erased his paper. When it ripped, he exhaled hardly and loudly, setting his head on the desk, dropping his pencil and dropping his hands on his head. He proceeded to softly yell, crescendoing to a high pitch, loud screech. He was already stressed, and this whole ‘No sweets’ and ‘songwriting’ thing wasn’t helping. All of the sudden there were loud footsteps coming up the hall. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT FELL? WHO DIED?!” Hunk busted the door down. He looked at lance and the mess of papers with scribbled lines of notes everywhere. “Oh… uh.. hard time?” He said, standing in the doorway rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lance only nodded in frustration, keeping his head down. Hunk sighed ,”You know, we can help” Hunk said, coming behind him. He started humming something he was gonna make himself, but as Lance was his best friend for years and years, he could have this one. He maybe even owed it to him.

Lance looked up, the song was perfect! He started something from the top of his mind,”As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke  
Fool, I'm the kinda G that little homies wanna be like  
On my knees in the night, sayin' prayers in the street light  
Keep spending most our lives  
Livin' in a gangsta's paradise~-“

Hunk had stopped humming. It was a perfect match for him! He was proud of himself, and Pidge. “Dude, that’s awesome! I can’t wait to tell Pi-“ Lance stopped him, looking at him curiously. “Why would you tell Pidge?” If Lance was onto something, he sure wasn’t hiding it. Hunks cheeks turned a light shade of pink,”She helped me make the song..” He shrugged it off and headed out. “Start getting ready! You’re leaving in T-Minus 30 minutes!” 

Lance was left there with his thoughts. They were supposed to go with Pidge’s brother, leaving him by himself. Lance shook his head and started to fix his hair, pulling on the clothes after. When he was ready, he grabbed his phone, stepped out, and looked back longingly one more time before closing the door and walking down the hall.

//\\\//\\\

Keith started walking out on the red carpet, Shiro and Matt ahead of him. He paused as he was forced to pose for fans pictures. There were many screams of excitement in the crowd, and girls were pressing forward from the sidelines just to get a glance at him. He walked forward again, this time Hunk and Pidge turned around at the door. He noticed a stretch limo pulling up as their limo drove out. It was too late to go back. The door slid open, and then the whole entirety of the girls in the fan lines screamed louder than they had for him. A relatively tall male with brown hair and tan skin stepped out, and Keith watched as this gorgeous man walks down the carpet. “Lance McClain..” He said softly, taken away by the handsomeness of one person. He forced himself to look away and shook his head. He wasn’t gay. This guy was just like his friends, he wasn’t special. ‘You like girls, remember?’ 

He seemed to force himself into the thought, then descended down past Pidge and Hunk, into the theater. It was spotless, and the stage had been cleared of any boxes and such. He sighed as he was let into the first row, sinking down in his respective spot. He watched as Lance and the dynamic duo descended down the stairs. They crossed in front of him, sitting in the seats beside him. Shiro closest to him, with Matt, Allura, and Coran sitting by him in that order, then Hunk on his other side with Lance, then Pidge. He watched as the few other VIP class people shuffled in, but the real fun was when the invited fans walked in. They were trying to get to the second row seats to be by the VIPs and see the screen in full. They were punching each other, tripping others, but eventually a few made it.

There were 4 girls around Pidge’s age sitting directly behind them. There was a Blonde girl with glasses behind Shiro, a brown haired girl that was talking to them excitedly behind Keith, a chubby girl with curly brown hair and glasses behind Hunk, and a dirty blonde haired girl behind Lance. The one behind Lance kept looking at Pidge, and the curly hair was tugging nervously at her hair. 

Keith thought it was nice that they weren’t bugging them. However Coran, Matt, and Allura were having a harder time. They put on a fake smile, but you could obviously tell they wanted to be left alone. Eventually some security guards moved them to different seats, and you could see the relief that radiated from them. They didn’t know that show technicians were that popular. Keith felt bad for them, and decided to talk to the girl behind him. “Hi..” he started saying, but the girl wasn’t paying attention. She was now talking excitedly to the curly haired girl. Keith stopped and decided to direct his attention to the suited man walking up the stage. His stage. He was still upset about it.

//\\\//\\\

Lance felt excited. The boy of his dreams was here, and better yet only one other seat beside him. Hunk took that spot, and Lance silently cursed him and repaid him by sitting between him and his crush. Now thinking about it now, he was glad Hunk did that, for he may be non-stop talking to Keith, which all the fan bases and even his website said he wasn’t very sociable. He watched as his director, Michael Gracey, stepped up to the stage. He tapped the mic, and the whole audience quieted and turned their attention to him. It almost felt like magic. He realized he was supposed to be backstage, and hoped they didn’t realize his mistake. Michael didn’t seem to notice as he started his small speech. Lance got nervous, then he shook his head. He couldn’t be! He was the star attraction! He closed his eyes as he heard,”Ladies and Gentlemen! Please rise to meet our star of this show, Lance McClain!” Michael gestured to the spot he was supposed to be, where he was supposed to enter from backstage. Lance did a grimace as the crowd around him stood and clapped, and slowed when they realized he wasn’t there. 

Hunk, his savior, nudged him out from his panic attack. “Go!” He said quietly, and Lance got up and walked towards the stage, where Michael was starting to sweat with panic. He walked up the stairs, and the crowd started clapping again, cheering. He smiled and did a wave, pumping the audience up. “WHOS READY FOR THE MOVIE?!” He said loudly, excitement dripping from his voice.

The crowd cheered as he said his final line. “Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you..” He stopped and jazz hands to the screen elegantly going down. “The greatest showman!” He said with a gamblers pride, and proceeded down to his seat. 

Both Hunk and Pidge nudged him this time. “That. Was. Awesome!”Lance smiled with egotism as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for this chapter! My editing came into play again... Seeya hopefully next week!


	3. A/N

Hey guys! Its space!

Its been almost a year but now I have time to work on this once again.

Reading back on it, I realize the plot is still okay, but the writing is a big issue.

Im having trouble thinking of ways to fix it, with no luck.

Here are my options.

I can scrap this project and work on a new one

or

I can try to consider fixing the story.

For the second option, I can't fix the previously written chapters writing, weither I like to or not

If I were to do the second option, it would mean deleting some parts of the writing there before, because it didn't fit in with the story I have in mind.

 

 

I realize that voltron is over. I get that. But I would still like to write this if you guys would like.  
If I were to go with the first option, I'd need a few more ideas and it would take a whole lot longer to write.

I need your input to decide.

 

The choice is up to you.

Thank you for reading so far, and I hope I can make you guys happy once again.


End file.
